


Возвращение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Размышления Нерданель после возвращения Арафинве в Тирион





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Return](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463745) by Independence1776. 



Рот Нерданель сжался в тонкую линию, когда она услышала новости. Арафинве вернулся. И, что гораздо хуже, именно его поставили править нолдор. Тогда как не он успокаивал оставшихся – тех немногих, кто остался после Клятвы Феанора и исхода, не он протягивал руку помощи выжившим в Альквалонде, не он обсуждал, как быть с Тирионом, когда жителей осталось так мало.  
Впрочем, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, Арафинве всегда был тишайшим из всех сыновей Финве – а этого ей мучительно не хватало в прочих.   
Работать с ним будет одно удовольствие.


End file.
